


Mutual Apprecation

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Body Worship, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Rafael and Sonny have sex for the first time and discuss what they like about each other.





	Mutual Apprecation

The first time they have sex, Sonny strips and throws himself on Rafael's bed with a level of enthusiasm that reminds Rafael of being a teenager. He laughs because he's a little giddy, too. They've had so many starts and stops to get here over two years, but now they're right here where they both want to be, and every single inch of Sonny is on display for Rafael.

"You're still wearing pants," Sonny says. 

Rafael laughs again and finishes stripping. "We going fast or slow?"

Sonny shrugs, then stretches his whole body. "Dealer's choice," he says. 

Rafael is tempted to pounce and rut and come as quickly as possible. But the idea of slowly driving Sonny crazy--giving him even the barest hint of how he makes Rafael feel--feels exactly right for their first time together. 

Rafael kneels at the end of the bed and cups Sonny's ankle in one hand. He kisses just above the ankle, then trails an open-mouthed kiss from ankle to just above Sonny's knee.

"Oooh," Sonny sighs out, dropping flat against the bed. He repeats the sound when Rafael puts the same attention on his other leg. "It's like that, huh?" he asks as Rafael pushes Sonny's leg up by the back of his knee so he work on his thighs.

"It is exactly like this," Rafael replies, and he keeps eye contact as he drags the tip of his tongue along Sonny's inner thigh all the way up to his hip. 

Sonny squirms and hisses, and then he threads his fingers into Rafael's hair. He runs his fingers back and forth as lightly as Rafael is kissing his way back down his thigh, and Rafael shudders out a breath as he switches thighs. 

"You tease," Sonny whispers with a laugh when Rafael slides his mouth along the line of Sonny's hip join and ignores his dick. 

Rafael doesn't answer with words. He nuzzles Sonny's treasure trail and runs his fingers up and down the outside of Sonny's thighs as he shifts his weight and works his way up Sonny's torso. Sonny's hands slip from his hair to his shoulders, keeping up that same, soft caress. 

Rafael kisses his ribs, and mouths at his sternum. He noses Sonny's nipples and smiles when Sonny shivers and sighs. "Sensitive?"

"Yeah," Sonny says. He makes a soft sound in his throat when Rafael sucks lightly at his left nipple. "You can bite a little," he says.

Rafael nibbles. When Sonny's left nipple is peaked, he drags his mouth to the right nipple and licks and nibbles alternately to see what Sonny does. 

Sonny gasps and squirms, his hard dick sliding along Rafael's torso.

Rafael stops playing with Sonny's nipples and levers himself up so he can position himself on top of Sonny, forearms bracketing either side of Sonny's head. 

"Mmm," Sonny murmurs, sliding his hands from Rafael's back to his shoulders, then to his biceps. "God, your arms make me crazy."

"Oh?" Rafael asks. He leans down and kisses Sonny slowly. They'd been making out on the couch before coming into the bedroom, and Sonny's lips are still a little swollen. Rafael bites Sonny's lower lip as he pulls away. "Tell me about my arms."

Sonny squeezes his biceps. "The first time I saw you in a short-sleeved shirt, I had to go and jerk off pretty much immediately."

"Oh, yeah?" Rafael asks, smirking. "When was this?"

Sonny traces the shape of Rafael's muscles. "I dunno. Pretty soon after I transferred in. We had to call you in on a Saturday, and you were in this polo shirt and jeans, and Amanda gave you shit about how she didn't know you owned jeans, but all I was noticing was how fucking hot your arms were."

Rafael chuckles. He doesn't remember the moment Sonny is talking about, but Sonny's eyes are intense with memory. "Where'd you jerk off?"

"Men's room," Sonny says. "You were still there. Just, you looked so fucking good, and then when you turned to say something to Liv, I saw your ass in those jeans, and between that and your biceps, I was done for."

Rafael stares at him. "What? You're joking."

"Not at all." Sonny cups the back of Rafael's head and pulls him down so their lips brush. "You're so goddamn gorgeous, it hurts."

"Takes on to know one," Rafael replies and deepens the kiss. It's harder than the last one, more playful in the way they lick into each other's mouths. Sonny's the one to pull away this time, dropping his head on the pillow and tilting his chin up. Rafael stares at the long line of his neck before he lowers his head and bites lightly just under Sonny's jaw.

"That's nice," Sonny says quietly, turning his head so Rafael has better access.

"Your neck is a goddamn menace," Rafael murmurs into Sonny's ear. "Every part of you is a goddamn menace, but every time I see you with you collar open, all I want to do is mark you up."

"Yeah?" Sonny asks. 

"I'd start right here," Rafael says, shifting so he can touch Sonny's collarbone, and then I'd work my way up," he trails his finger up to where Sonny's neck meets his shoulder, then presses lightly on Sonny's pulse point, then ends with his finger tracing the back curve of Sonny's jaw.

"How would you mark me?" Sonny asks. His hands are around Rafael's waist, and he rolls his hips upwards, rubbing their dicks together. 

Rafael groans and presses down into the friction. "Bite you, suck a little, darker and darker marks all the way up."

"Make sure everyone can see it?"

"Yeah," Rafael drops his head and kisses the first spot he touched. "So much fucking neck," he says, as he kisses the next spot. "Even when you're buttoned up, you've still go so much neck."

Sonny laughs brokenly and grinds hard against Rafael. "I don't think…" he gasps and writhes, biting his bottom lip for a moment as they rut against each other. "No one's ever liked my neck."

"Idiots," Rafael huffs, smiling as he kisses the third spot. 

"Fuck. I'm gonna. If you keep--"

Rafael slides his mouth to that final spot, the one just under Sonny's ear. He bites it gently, then a little harder when Sonny groans and starts moving faster.

"Rafael," Sonny sighs, turning his head so he can kiss Rafael's temple. "God, I've wanted this forever."

"Me, too," Rafael replies. He nuzzles the spot he just bit, then kisses it, licks it. Sonny presses his jaw against Rafael's mouth, and he takes the hint, biting again, doing his best to keep it soft, but when Sonny slides a hand between them to jerk them both off, Rafael sucks hard without thinking.

"Yes," Sonny says, rubbing his thumb across the crown of both their cocks. He pants hard into Rafael's ear when Rafael bites down again, and he comes a minute later with a low, long moan. 

"I've got it," Rafael says, pressing on Sonny's wrist to get him to let go of their dicks. "I've got it."

Sonny goes limp on the bed, watching Rafael jerk himself off with heavy-lidded eyes and a small smile. He slides his fingers into the mess on his stomach and licks it off.

"Jesus," Rafael breathes, and then he comes, adding to the mess on Sonny's stomach and spilling on his own fist. He drops next to Sonny and takes his time catching his breath. 

"Fuck, that was fantastic," Sonny says after a few minutes. He turns on his side, propping his head up on his hand as he looks down at Rafael. He touches Rafael's shoulder, and trails a hand down his pec. "You okay?"

"I'm great," Rafael replies. He meets Sonny's eyes and matches his smile, but it drops off his face when he catches sight of the mark he's left on the back of Sonny's jaw. "Shit," he mutters as he reaches out and touches it. 

Sonny shivers when Rafael presses down. "You got me, huh?"

"Pretty good. No way you can hide it, either."

Sonny shrugs. "No big deal. Amanda's got concealer and color corrector in her desk. I can cover it if I need to."

"You need to cover hickeys often, do you?"

Sonny chuckles. "Not recently, but I learned a few tricks as a teenager."

"And you said no one appreciated your neck before."

"Not like you did," Sonny says softly, sweetly. He slides his arm around Rafael's chest and lays his head on his shoulder like they do this all the time. "Those were hickeys. This one felt more like a love bite."

Rafael groans. "Objection. Pun."

"Overruled. I'm hilarious," Sonny replies, and he kisses Rafael before he can argue.


End file.
